National unified power market trading platform is able to realize market functions including generation rights trade and direct trade among power users and possesses the capacity of multi-species and multi-cycle trading in parallel, which is of great practical significance to the improvement of power trading operation level and promotion of optimal allocation of power resource.
At present, national power trading market members are growing continuously and it raises higher and higher requirements on concurrency performance of system and others; however, for national unified power market trading platform in use today, project is huge in size, requirement, design, development, test and deployment procedures are fixed, new function needs to be modified and optimized on basis of original project, resource consumption rate of system is high, requiring level of the entire application is expanding, and development and maintenance are very inconvenient. Thus, it is necessary to conduct microservice transformation of power trading function to adapt to the requirement of business development on system application.